I'm Not A Monster
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Sonny try's to make a point to Alexis


I'm not a monster

"Is that what you think of me, Alexis? Is that what you think I only care about?"

Sonny was mad. No he was pissed off. He could not believe that she had the audacity to tell him that the only thing that he cared about is money and power. The only reason that he did this was so that no one would be able to hurt the people that are close to him, and that meant that he would do anything, even kill a man. And for that Sonny Corinthos was a monster.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sonny and you know it."

Alexis wanted him to give Kristina, their daughter, room to breath. She has had a lot to deal with and Sonny and his 'men' were not helping her at all. She just wanted the wounds to heal first and then he could come back into the picture, but no sooner.

"Then tell me how I am suppose to take this. You're trying to stand there and tell me that I am not allowed to see my daughter any more. You make me sound like a monster." Sonny was trying to keep his anger under lock and key, but it was hard.

"Look, if Kristina wants to see you then she wants to see, but you are not coming over to my house again and making her cry. Do you understand me?" Alexis was talking in a voice that either meant you understand or you disobey at your own risk.

Sonny had been on the receiving end of her wrath for years but there were some fights that were just not meant to be fought.

"Fine. But when Kristina wants to see me, then, then I'm gonna talk to my daughter." He told her as a warning.

"That is okay with me."

Sonny turned to leave but turned aback and looked at Alexis for a moment. He had this look on his face that she hadn't seen in years.

He smirked, "You know, I always liked it when you yelled."

Alexis' mouth dropped open and he laughed, stepped closer to her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. When he left, Alexis and this feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew the feelings were only going to get worse. She shook her head and went into the Lake House.

--The next day.—

Alexis was sitting at a table in Kelly's dinner, when she found a hand on her back. She jumped in surprise and turned to see who was there. She did not expect to find Sonny grinning at her for all he was worth.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Umm, well, no I guess not. Um go a head." Alexis tried to focus on her work again but she could feel him staring at her. "What."

"Nothing. Just forgot how pretty you were."

Alexis kept a straight face. 'He's up to something' her mind was telling her. "What do you want?"

He looked at her like he was shocked that she would even suggest that he wanted something. He didn't really, he just wanted to spend time with her, maybe he should take this from a different angle.

"If you don't want me hear I can leave, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

He was getting up like he was about to leave, but she stopped him by putting a hand on his forearm, a shock ran through them both.

"You can stay if you would like, I mean there are not any other good places to eat. Sit down."

As soon as she could she pulled her hand away and they ordered their food. They sat a chatted, laughed just as they use to when they didn't have worry about anyone but htem. It was fun and over all too soon for them both.

Sonny held the door open for Alexis and she smiled at him. When she turned to tell him that she had fun but that this would not happen again she was surprised when she leaned down and gave her a smoldering kiss. His hands were on her hips and she was kissing him back with the same passion that she once used with him.

When they pulled back they both were panting for breath and were leaning into one another. Alexis slowly tipped her head and she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not a monster." With that he gave he one last kiss that left her wanting more and pulled away. Leaving her to think about those last words and things that she had once thought they left in the past.

'I'm not a monster indeed.' she glanced in the direction he had left and smiled as she walked away, knowing that this was going to be fun.


End file.
